


Too Much Free Time

by Bingbingringring



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Jasper and Lapis are not in a toxic relationship this time, Jasper is also a dude, Peridots a dude, Peridots a hopeless romantic, They're both frickin hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingbingringring/pseuds/Bingbingringring
Summary: Peridot is a hot, intelligent nerd, who is in love with the Beautiful Lapis Lazuli. He was fine with secretly admiring her but soon his feelings are exposed. Now he has to deal with her meathead boyfriend, and he has to face his feelings.





	1. Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Peridot and Jasper are dudes.

“Peridot!” the teacher yelled loudly. I snapped my head over to her quickly, only to find her leaning down over my desk with an eyebrow raised. Her hand was splayed on a paper laying flat on my desk with a few crinkles where she clenched it. 

 

I leaned away from her, and turned to the rest of the class trying to see if someone could elucidate what was happening. This happened often in this class. I would get yelled at by the teacher for not paying attention. But I was paying attention. Not to her, but to someone who deserved it. Lapis Lazuli. She was the thing that took up every ounce of my attention in every class. She took up everyone’s attention, even some of the teachers. But the only one who ever had a chance with her was Jasper. Her boyfr-

“This report is brilliant!” the teacher interrupted my thoughts. I looked down at the paper in her hand. 100 percent as usual. It even had a little smiley face, and a good job sticker on it. 

“For someone who never pays attention you sure know your stuff,” the teacher said sardonically.

 

I looked down at my desk, and began studying my hands as she blabbered on about how talented and intelligent I was. It wasn’t that I didn’t like it. I just didn’t like getting treated like shit by everyone because they think I’m a kiss ass.

 

I twiddled my thumbs, and glanced over to Lapis. She was turned around backwards in her desk looking at the swooning teacher with an arched brow. I let my gaze drift lower. She was wearing Jasper’s letterman jacket, and a pair of jean shorts. On those long tan legs, legs that went on for days. And sandals that wiggled Every time she bounced her leg. I wished it was my jacket she was wearing. But I didn’t have a letterman jacket. I had a big Levi’s four pocket hooded jacket. I smiled at her contradictive outfit. 

 

“Let me see that!” I heard Amethyst yell from the seat in front of me. I glanced up at her. She was short and a little chubby, but she was cute, and had a great sense of humor.

 

I had dated her once. we went out to eat at the donut shop, and she continuously made obnoxious jokes, and ate the entire store. When I told her it wouldn’t work out she said she wasn’t really there for the date she just wanted some free Donuts. And that she wasn’t into dudes, and me calling it a date was ‘cute.’

 

She grabbed my paper. “mmmm,” she said, “my nerd boner is going crazy.” Everyone in the class began laughing uncontrollably. I yanked my paper from her hand. “That explains what you and Pearl were doing last week in Biology.” 

 

I heard a beautiful laugh followed by the giggles of several others. I turned to the source of the amazing laugh. It was Lapis with a gorgeous genuine smile plastered on her face. I grinned at my handiwork, Before turning back to Amethyst. A deep blush covered her cheeks, “says the guy who sits and makes goo goo eyes at Lapis every day.”  
The class gasped, and stared at me trying to see if what she said was true.I It was my turn to blush. I sank back in my seat, and tried to burry my embarrassment in my jacket. Then I heard the class giggle, and they began murmuring amongst themselves. I heard a couple of girls say, “poor Lapis” and a guy from the football team said, “what a loser. Wait til Jasper finds out.”

 

I looked up at Amethyst with rosy cheeks. She had a knowing smirk on her face, and her eyebrow cocked. I glared at her before I noticed a pair of blue eyes on me.  
I turned my head to see Lapis staring at me from where she sat. She had a deep blush on her face, but an angry look in her eyes. She turned away from me, and covered her face with her jacket.

 

Obviously people had noticed before. I have done it since we were freshmen. And here we are as Juniors and I still do it. Besides why can’t I admire her? She obviously wanted people to since she dresses so provocatively. The teacher shushed the class, and said congratulations for my paper one last time before she went back to her desk. 

 

I put my hood on, and sank down in my desk. Before I heard the bell ring. I glanced back over to Lapis, and saw the same blush covering her face. As she grabbed her book bag, and rushed out the classroom door. I’d see her next hour. And the next. And the next. And I was terrified.


	2. Social Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridots super embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor peridot.

I stayed in my seat for a moment after everyone left the class, before standing quickly, and walking briskly to the door. I let out a puff of air as I turned at the door to get to my locker. I looked around as I tried to find Amethyst. I need to tell her what she did was wrong. Not just for me, but for Lapis. She was embarrassed. And I can’t blame her I would be too if someone like me had a crush on me.

 

I spotted her at her locker, “Amethyst!” I yelled out. She turned to me, and smirked. I glared at her.  
“What the hell was that?” I asked her.  
“What are you talking about?” she said, with a voice of disgust. I scowled, “You know exactly what I’m talking about.” 

 

She grinned, and playfully nudged my arm. “What’s the big deal? She knew you liked her.” I blushed, “No she didn’t, you saw her face Amethyst. She was humiliated.” Amethyst gave me a look of shock, “You do like her!!” I blushed harder, and saw people begin staring at us. I grinned at them and shrugged my shoulders before looking back down at her.

 

“I thought you just thought she was hot ‘er something but now I know,” she laughed, “YOU LIKE LAPIS!” By then everyone who wasn’t staring before was watching us. Even a few teachers stopped to stare at the conversation. I saw Garnet approach us from behind Amethyst. Thank goodness. She would help me.

“Peridot,” Garnet said coolly, “I heard you had a crush on Lapis.”

 

“No,” I whispered, “I don’t.”

“He does,” Amethyst said, “He said so himself.” I growled in frustration, “No I did not!!!” 

“You do watch her a lot,” Pearl commented from her locker beside Amethyst.

 

“Okay. Yes I rather enjoy her-,” I stopped myself. What was I going to say? I rather enjoy gawking at her body? I rather enjoy her sense of humor, and her hidden intelligence? I rather enjoy her dark brown hair that hangs down in front of her ocean blue eyes? 

“Enjoy her what?” Amethyst said before biting her lip, “Her legs? I saw you eyeing those today too.”

 

“I-”the bell rang, interrupting me. I tucked my hands in my jacket pockets before pushing through the three girls, and heading off to Biology.

 

Lapis would be in there. Looking beautiful, and occasionally being praised by the teacher who thought she was the greatest dissector in the whole damn world. She would sit next to her dumbass lab partner who would get an A because she was so damn intelligent. And she would blush, and say ‘thank you’ to the teacher before going back to her work. And I would swoon over her from my bench in the back. And get a perfect angle of her toned back, and curvaceous hips. I tried pushing the thoughts from my mind before my body caught up to it.

 

I walked through the classroom door, and was greeted by the teacher, “Peridot,” he said, “I heard about what happened.” I looked over at him with shock, who would’ve told Mr. Yinsty about my childish crush on Lapis? “Who?” I cleared my throat, “who told you!?” He stood up from his desk, “Mrs. Hallon,” he whispered, “She told me everything.” 

 

I thought back to last hour, and remembered Mrs. Hallon attempting to hide her smirk after what happened. I glanced back at the lab where Lapis sat, and saw her arch her perfectly shaped brow at me. Before she looked back to Mr. Yinsty. I looked at my shoes before looking back at him.

 

“What exactly did she tell you?” I said with a squeaky voice. He grinned from under his mustache. “That report on Shakespeare!!” he yelled. The entire class looked at us. He patted my back with a hard thud. His body shook with a belly chuckle, and he continued to smack my back. I let out a breathe of relief. Of course he wasn’t talking about Lapis and me. I felt like a fool for even thinking so. 

 

Mr. Yinsty looked at Lapis, “You may be the star in Literature,” he said to me, “But in here you have some competition.” 

 

I turned my head to face Lapis again, and saw her looking at me from under her eyelashes. She looked angry. I blushed at the look, and gulped. He patted my back again, “But I know you wouldn’t want to take that spot from Lapis. You’re not that type. Especially someone like her. Right Peridot?”

 

There it was. I knew he knew. Everyone knew now that I Basically admitted it when I never denied it from the start. I looked at Lapis from her seat at her Lab bench. I made eye contact with her. Mr. Yinsty leaned closer to my ear, “But you don’t have a chance for that. Let’s be honest here,” He said. 

We both glanced back over to her.  
She had stretched one of her long legs over the other, and arched her back straight up as her partner struggled to put on his goggles. He patted my back once more before giving another belly laugh. My shoulders slumped, as I walked over towards my bench.

 

I passed Lapis, and her loyal dumbass. She made eye contact and held it firmly with me as I walked on. 

 

When I got to my seat there was a note at my desk. I opened it quickly, hoping it was a note from Lapis asking to talk so we could work this out, but it wasn’t. It was from someone I despised. Someone I desperately wished I could be. 

 

I felt a rush of anxiety flutter through my stomach. I looked at the inside, “We need to talk.” -J


	3. Just My Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper talks to Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squidward: just imagine him in his underwear. Oh no he's hot!! 
> 
> Little hint to what Peri's thinkin'

I knew it was Lapis that planted that note on my desk. Just like I knew it was Jasper who was angry about it. We didn’t need to talk. Not at all. It was simple. I liked his girl sure, but I wasn’t a threat. Jasper and Lapis should just laugh at me for even thinking about her that way. But obviously they were upset. Obviously Lapis was embarrassed. I can’t talk to him. He’ll beat my ass. He’ll make it so I can’t be attracted to Lapis anymore. He’ll make it so I’m never attracted to any girl ever again.

 

But I had to try.

 

I tried my hardest to think of a lie as to why I stare at Lapis. But it all came back to the fact that I think she’s hot, or I wanted to date her. I could just tell him the truth. I could say “yes I am in love with your girlfriend” and get my ass beat into the ground.

 

What would he even say? “You can’t watch my girlfriend anymore”? The only way I’d stop is if she truly wanted me to. If I honestly creeped her out, and she thought I was some kind of stalker. 

 

The bell rang. It was lunchtime. I stood quickly, and walked out the door. I looked left and then righ-  
“Hey!” I heard a burly voice yell. I clutched my chest trying to make sure my heart was still beating. I looked up to see Jasper smiling down at me. I stepped back a little. He grabbed my shoulder, “lets get out of the doorway shall we?”

 

I turned around to see the entire class waiting for us to move, I looked back at him, and nodded. He pulled me out into the hallway. 

 

“Lets go somewhere a little more private,” he said smoothly. He arched his brow at me before motioning for me to follow him.

 

I looked around the hallway trying to find Lapis. Hoping she would somehow assure me he wasn’t going to kill me, or at least let me know she wouldn’t let him.  
But she was still in class. I knew that. She’s probably being held up by Mr. Yintsy, as he tries to figure out a way to have sex with her. He thinks he has a better chance with her than me probably. I scowled at the thought. 

 

I heard someone clear their throat, and turned to find Jasper gesturing for me to follow again, “C’mon man I’m not getting any younger here.”

 

I nodded and turned to follow him. He opened a door for me, and held it there. I walked through it, only to find it was leading me outside. I was hit by the sudden cold from outside, and fumbled for my jacket zipper. I tucked my hands in my pockets, and turned back to him. He seemed unaffected by the cold. That would explain why Lapis can wear it. But I didn’t know how she wore those tiny shorts in this weather He quickly followed after, and shut the door behind him.

 

“So..” I said awkwardly trying to find words.  
“You’re a…You’re that Peridot guy aren’t you?” he asked with nonchalance. 

 

I arched my brow, “I hope so,” I said, “Or else I’m having some identity issues.”

 

He looked at me with a confused look on his face. He awkwardly looked at me from head to toe then back up again. He was sizing me up to see how easy it would be to fold me into a pretzel and leave me outside in the cold.

 

I did the same to him. I could see why Lapis liked him. He was just her type. He had windswept wave styled hair. His light blonde hair hung down over his amber eyes, and he had a long stubble beard that was a dark shade of brown. 

 

I continued down to his clothes. He had a grey v neck on with ripped skinny jeans, and J. Crew boots on. He was a big guy too. He had the build of an football player, and it made him more intimidating that his shirt stuck to his chest.

 

“You’re a pretty good sized guy,” he said, “have you ever thought of playing football?” 

 

“I’ve never really been interested in running head first into other dudes. I’d rather have a perfectly functioning brain for as long as possible,” I said back dryly.  
He cocked his head, “No I didn’t mean on the field I meant as the practice dumby,” He replied quickly, before laughing at his own joke. I straightened out my back, and felt like an idiot for trying to make fun of football to the quarterback. 

 

He gripped my shoulder, “why’re you so tense man? Relax, I don’t bite,” he said before walking down the schools stairs. 

 

I looked quickly down at my arms before I cleared my throat, “So,” I said awkwardly, “uh. If we’re not going to talk I think I’m just going to head to lun-”  
He held his hand up quickly. Telling me to shut my mouth. He turned around to look at me from the bottom of the stairs.

 

“I’m sure you know why I wanted to talk,” he said.  
I stared down at my shoes, “I’m not sure if I do or not.”  
He snapped his head back and let out a loud forced laugh, before he gestured for me to come down the stairs. I gripped the rail, and began walking down the stairs to meet him. 

 

Why was I here? I could’ve left. I could’ve just ignored the note, and lived the rest of my two years in high school in peace. But I didn’t leave. 

 

I walked closer to him. He gripped my arm, and leaned close to my ear. I attempted to get away from but his grip tightened on my arm

“I know you’re embarrassed. Just like I know Lapis is too. You’re young, and she’s hot. You know she’s out of your league so you watch her from the back of the class, and fantasize about the two of you having tight, wet sex-.” 

 

I pulled my head away from his ear, and ripped my arm from his grip. “If she’s so out of my league then why are you here now?”

He grabbed a fistful of my shirt, and tugged me off of the ground, “I wasn’t finished speaking.”  
I attempted to wiggle from the grip, but it was no use. I had to listen.

 

“And all this stuff is fine with me, I actually thought you were gay for the longest time. Which would’ve been fine with me. Better you’re attracted to me then her, but now that I know the truth,” Jasper continued from before, “stay away from her, and we won’t have a problem.”  
He lifted me up further before reeling back, and shoving me to the ground, I clutched at my chest, and started breathing in deeply trying to regain my breath. 

 

I watched him walk back up the stairs, and struggled to get to my feet. I continued to wheeze, and have a coughing fit as I fixed the collar to my shirt.

 

I stumbled up the stairs, and walked to the same door we exited from. I limped down the hallway until I finally got to the cafeteria door.

 

I was still shocked from the blow, and I hit my head to the concrete pretty hard. I heard white noise, and saw a few people staring at me. I felt a sickness in my stomach. 

 

I walked further into the cafeteria, until I was standing in the middle of it.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, “Peridot,” a voice said, “You okay?” 

 

I jumped away from the hand, and my world began spinning. I couldn’t stop it. I felt it coming up. It had to have been from Jasper throwing me to the ground. By then everyone was staring. I turned to look at the person speaking. 

 

I had just enough time to identify who it was before I blacked out.

It was just my luck. It was Lapis. And I threw up on her.


	4. It won't matter later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri wakes up....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit!!!

I woke up in the nurses office. It smelled like vomit, and I tasted some in my mouth. I grunted, and twitched my body around until I was lying on my back.

 

“Dude,” Amethyst said. I turned to see her sitting across the bed in the nurses stool. I glared at her.  
“Fuck you,” I whispered. I blinked a few times, and swallowed. I jerked up quickly, and tried to stand.  
“Whoa, not so fast,” Garnet said, “You need rest.” 

 

I looked around the office, and saw one of Garnet’s mom’s standing in the corner of the room. I glanced over to Amethyst, and then back to Nurse Sapphire, “I’m sorry I cursed,” I said hoarsely. 

 

She let out a long melodious laugh, “Don’t worry about it,” she looked at Garnet, “Who is this boy? And does he have a girlfriend?” 

 

Garnet cleared her throat, and her mom immediately stopped laughing. “Sorry,” her mom said.  
I rubbed my eyes, and cleared my throat. My memory began coming back in rapid flashes. I felt a rush of anxiety all through my body. I had to have been hallucinating I didn’t really throw up on her, right?

 

“What happened?” I asked hoping one of them could tell me that it was some messed up dream, and I woke up in the nurses office covered in vomit because I had the stomach flu, and the cafeteria’s lunch didn’t settle right.

 

“Dude!” Amethyst yelled excitedly, “You threw up all over Lapis, and then everyone started vomiting!!”   
All of them began laughing, “Amethyst loved it,” Garnet said, “Especially, when Pearl threw up.”

 

“That was not funny!!” Pearl yelled. Amethyst rubbed her back in a soothing manner, “Yeah it was P! Did you see that girls face when she saw you threw up in her hair?!”

 

“I threw up on Lapis?” I said trying not to curl into the fetal position, and die. 

 

“Yeah man,” Amethyst said with sympathy, “She asked if you were okay, and you threw up all over her.”

 

“But only on her jacket!!” Pearl said quickly, “So you really only inconvenienced Jasper!!”  
I leaned back, “You know strangely…this isn’t helping me.”

 

“But on the Brightside she was super worried about you when you passed out,” Garnet said before adjusting her sunglasses.

 

I groaned, “She knows I like her guys, and I don’t know what to do.”

 

“She obviously isn’t as obsessed about it as you are,” Amethyst replied smugly, “Everyone just enjoys drama. So hearing Peridot likes Lapis is like hearing bells from Santa’s sleigh.”

 

“I agree with Amethyst,” Pearl said proudly, “Lapis obviously doesn’t care about what happened. I mean how often does someone have a crush on Lapis?” she chuckled, “every week?”

 

Nurse Sapphire decided to jump in, “Oh, Lapis Lazuli!!!” she yelled excitedly, “She is the star swimmer, right?”

 

“Among other things,” I said before looking down at my vomit stained jacket.

 

“And bro, you can’t keep saying stuff like that,” Amethyst whispered, “it’s creepy. You sound like a creep.”

 

I wiggled out of my jacket trying to ignore all the other words of worthless advice that came from Amethyst mouth. My jacket reeked. And there was even some dried vomit on my shirt. I looked over at Nurse Sapphire, and met her gaze. I looked from her then back to my shirt and then back to her again. 

 

She grinned, “Okay girls, time to head back to class.” They huffed, and complained. Well Amethyst did while Garnet left quietly, and Pearl seemed relieved to get away from the smell.

 

Nurse Sapphire shut the door behind them, and turned to me. “Well here’s what I’m thinking.”   
I turned, to the window, and then back to her. She hadn’t continued talking, she probably knew that I wasn’t listening and was waiting for me to try to focus. 

 

“I’m going to allow you to go home early,” she said.  
“I can’t miss school. I have perfect attendance. I’ll get behind. I can’t-” 

 

She shushed me, and grabbed my hand, “look you have had quite a long day. And I’m sure it has been very stressful.”

 

I rubbed the back of my neck, and felt a deep blush creep up my neck. 

 

She stared at me, “But I do have an extra hoodie….It is your choice.”

 

My shoulders slumped. I had already been through way to much shit today, and it would get even worse if I stayed here in this shirt smelling like vomit. But some strange part of me deep inside wanted to show Jasper that he didn’t win.

 

But I knew the truth. He has.  
I covered my face with my hands embarrassed, and a little ashamed. 

 

“I know things seem hard now,” she said, “but most of the people in High School. Are people you’ll never see again. You may think everything here is entire life. But you have so much more time. This is just a portion of your life. Most of this stuff will be irrelevant in the future.”

 

I slid my hands down my face, “I know,” and huffed, “But it’s happening now.”

 

I looked out the window in the small office, “Okay,” I whispered, “I’ll go home.”   
She walked behind her desk for paper, a pen, and hopefully a hoodie. I pulled my jacket off, and I as I did she shut the curtain to separate us. I slipped off my shirt trying desperately to avoid touching my face to the dried vomit on my shirt.

“Do you need the hoodie?” she questioned with an obvious smile in her voice. 

 

I grinned, “It’s been an off day for me if you can’t tell.”  
She laughed and tossed the hoodie up over the curtain. I stared at the shirt. It wasn’t really my style, but a clean shirts better than anything. 

 

I turned it over to look at the designs. It was a football hoodie. It had all the names, and numbers to every football player, even the garbage one’s. It had the schools colors too. Black, orange, and white.

 

I slipped it over my head and shoved my hands through the arms.   
She gave me a note to give to the central office, and I quickly left her office.

 

“And congratulations on your report!” she yelled when I shut the door. 

 

I glared back at the door, “thanks,” I mumbled.  
I didn’t know what hour it was, but all the lunches were over, and nobody was in the halls.  
I looked down at the tiles on the floor. I could see my silhouette shining back at me from the freshly polished floor. I groaned. 

 

Today was sucking major ass. I walked glumly to the central office, but no one was in there.  
I walked a few tiles down the hall to the band room, but again. Nothing.

 

“What the hell?” I whispered.   
I went further down the hallway to other classrooms. No one. Nothing. Nobody. 

 

I decided I’d head back to the nurses office to ask where I should go, but when I got there even she was gone.   
I was starting to get freaked out, and for a second I debated sitting on the bench outside the office. But I had a note that said I had permission to leave. So I slipped the paper into the office’s mailbox.   
I turned to head to the nearest exit straight through the gym. 

 

I gripped the bar, and pushed knowing just through here was my way out of hell itself.  
When suddenly I heard applause, and cheers as soon as I got through the door.

 

I turned towards the sound, and saw the entire high school sitting up on the bleachers. I walked towards the bleachers to see if I could find Amethyst or Garnet or anyone that would explain this.

 

“P-dot!” Amethyst yelled from the top bleacher, “Isn’t this great?”

 

I frowned, “What exactly is this?” I said gesturing to the crowd.

 

She hopped down over people to reach me, “like half the school went home sick, because of the vomit party you started. And since there’s only a hour left of school!!” she through her arms out like she was flying, “HERE WE ARE!!”

 

I grinned at her, and then remembered I was supposed to be mad at her, “Fuck you,” I said loudly over the cheering crowd. And began walking away.

 

“C’mon P!!” she yelled, as the entire school watched us, “Come up here!!” 

“No!” I yelled, “I’m going home!” 

 

I heard groans, and a few ‘that’s not fairs’ and other’s say ‘he must be really sick’ as I started towards the exit again.

 

As I was leaving I saw Jasper and Lapis sitting on the end of the bleachers. Lapis was playing with his fingers, and he placed a kiss on her forehead before smirking at me  
I glanced at Lapis. She didn't look at me. She was probably embarrassed and pissed at me by now.

“See you later vomit boy,” he said.  
I nodded and looked at his jacket. It was laying flat on the bleacher beside him. I grinned and laughed to myself knowing that wouldn’t be easy to get out.

 

But I was even more excited that Lapis couldn’t wear it.


	5. Parental Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's mom see's too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridots had a bad day

When I got home I threw all my vomit covered clothes in the washer, and headed down to my bathroom to shower. I turned the shower on, and began testing the waters.

 

I hated myself. I felt the anxiety from over the day swelling up in my chest, and deep in my stomach. I thought of all the things I should have said. I thought of all the things I didn’t say. And how the chance to say them was gone. 

 

I stood in the shower. And felt the water wash away my worries from the day. I couldn’t help, but think of Lapis, and how she couldn’t even look at me yesterday. And I thought of Jasper. And how he got to kiss those lips. And how he got to hold her. And how he got to love her.  
I thought of his comment about me being the ‘vomit boy’. I thought of vomiting on Lapis. Which made me want to vomit more.

 

I wish I could get her out of my head. I never stood a chance against Jasper, and Lapis isn’t interested, obviously.

 

I ran my fingers through my hair, and sighed. When I heard knocks at the door.

“Peridot?” my mom yelled from the other side.

“mmm?” I hummed back.

“Why are you home…” there was a brief pause from where she checked her watch, “30 minutes early?”

“I got sick,” I said back.

“WHAT?” she yelled loudly through the door.  
Oh right. The water, “ I GOT SICK!!” I shouted.

“Arw mmmmkmmk” I heard. I raised my head from under the water. 

“What?” I shouted.

“Nevermind!” she yelled reverting back to her normal self. That’s how she worked. She was always like that. She was cold and distant, and she would occasionally ask how my day was or how I was, and I would say good, and that would be the end of it. She would reward me when I made good grades, by taking me out to eat or buying me a new article of clothing like a jacket or shoes. And sometimes she would even buy me video games.

 

I knew it wasn’t her fault. Dad broke her when he walked out. After that she decided she’d be Ms. Zircon, badass lawyer, kickass money maker, and mediocre mom.  
When I was finally finished showering I shut off the water, and flung open the curtain.

 

I stepped out onto the mat, and was hit by the freezing cold air, and a look at myself in the full body mirror. It was foggy from the condensation from my shower. I smiled to myself, “me too buddy, me too.” 

 

I wrapped a towel around my waist, and rushed from the bathroom to my bedroom.  
I walked over, and shut the curtain. And turn to my dresser.

 

Above it was a mirror. The temptation was to great. I relaxed my shaking shoulders the best I could, and dropped my towel to the floor.

I thought back to what Jasper said in the cold, “You’re a pretty good sized guy.” 

 

I walked closer to the mirror. I could see my naked form from my head down to my- well.

 

I leaned closer , and looked at my face. I stared at my hair. My dark honey blonde hair was stuck To my head from the water. I smoothed it back, and looked at my eyes. They were a dark forest green, and they were a little bloodshot from vomiting, and hitting my head so hard. 

 

I leaned away from the mirror, and looked at my body. I wasn’t ripped like Jasper or 6 feet tall like him, but I had muscle, and a pretty good sized height.

 

I then looked at my…. It was… I couldn’t help but wonder if mine was bigger or smaller than normal. I touched my stomach. I had abs just not ripped abs lik-

 

My bedroom door slammed open.  
And my mom Burst through, “Peridot!” she stopped, and her mouth dropped open. I fumbled to cover myself. 

“Mom!” I yelled “get out!!!” 

 

She blinked a few times before turning around, and slamming the door behind her. 

 

I sank to the floor. This was great she probably thought I was touching myself in the mirror.  
I covered my face , and slinked into bed. 

 

This has been a fantastic day.


	6. Are you my dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets a daddy poo

Morning came fast, and it was a rough one. I had trouble forcing myself to get out of bed, and get my ass up. And when I finally stood up I remembered I was ass naked. I felt a rush of anxiety run through my stomach when I remembered what happened last night with my mom.

 

I covered myself and walked over to my dresser. I opened a drawer, and looked up into the mirror, upon seeing my reflection I looked back down to the dresser quickly. And felt my cheeks burning remembering again what had happened the night before.

 

I grabbed my favorite pair of boxers. They had small aliens on them, and the aliens were doing a variety of different poses such as a peace sign or a plain face.  
I pulled them on and began digging through my other drawers. I put on my skinny jeans, and slipped on a white t-shirt.

 

I looked up at my reflection. My hair was messy, and stuck against my head from me falling asleep on it wet.  
I shook my head, and ran my hands through my hair. I had the business man cut, and it wasn’t even close to as long as Jasper’s. Which was admirable. I never was a fan of long hair.

 

I opened my bedroom door, and peeked around the halls to see if my mom was nearby. When I saw the coast was clear I Walked down the stairs trying to get through the front door as fast as possible. 

 

“Wait!” I heard my mom yell from behind me.  
I cringed and felt my heart quicken and my palms become sweaty.

 

“Yes mom?” I said emotionless.  
“I thought maybe you’d like to talk about the events that took place yesterday.” Ms. Zircon kick ass attorney was in the house.

 

I shook my head, and looked around for my white converse.  
“Were you going to leave without a jacket?”  
I didn’t look at her as I grabbed my shoes, “I guess.”

 

“Well where is your jacket?”   
“Its sitting in the washer still. Because I never moved it to the dryer. It probably still has vomit on it.”  
She raised a brow, “Vomit!?” 

 

“I told you mom. I got sick at school yesterday.”  
She sat quietly in front of me, and I walked into the living room to slip on my shoes, with her silently in tow.   
“I….” I glanced up at her, and she appeared to be in some sort of internal struggle.  
“I need to show you something.”

 

……

 

I looked at the large clock in the corner of the attic. While my mother rummaged through a large cardboard box on the other side of the school. I was late for school, but if my mom wasn’t making a big deal about it   
I wouldn’t either. All it meant is that whatever my mom is digging through that box for was incredibly important. 

 

“Come here honey,” she said with her head tucked inside the box.

 

I began to walk closer. “I know it’s hard for you sometimes, honey.”

I creased my brow, “Mom?”

 

“ I know I’ve been so caught up in work for so long that I ignore you,” I looked Down at my shoes, “I did the same to your father.”

My head flung up to look at her, but her head was still inside of the box.

“That doesn’t make what he did right.”

 

“I know, honey,” she said and her rummaging stopped for a quick second, “But I don’t want it to happen again…. Especially if it were you.”

 

I glared at her offended, “I would never do what he did!! I would never leave my family behind!” 

 

I heard a sniff from inside the box, but the rummaging continued, “you know... look just like him,” another sniff, “I don’t think I ever paid attention until last night.”

I blushed, “MOM!!!” I squeaked.

 

“I know,” she giggled, “ but it’s true.” She lifted her face from the box, “And you are both very handsome.”  
She pulled out a picture frame. It was a bold black color, and had a small dent on one corner from where someone had dropped it once. She handed it to me.

 

I saw three figures. My mother. Amethyst’s adoptive mother, Vadalia. And my father.   
He sat on a small bench, and my mother was tucked up under his arm. 

 

He looked like me… I mean I looked like him. He had a different haircut . His hair sort of stuck out in every direction like mine. Hid body was naturally toned. And he smiled with genuine happiness. I grinned. And looked at the long jean jacket he wore complimented his facial structure. If you put a photo of me beside this one we could be twins. 

 

She grabbed it from my hands, and then sat a jean jacket in my hands. She had tears in her eyes.  
“I think this should last you for today.”

 

I wiped a tear from her eye, “Why did you show me this?”   
“He didn’t know he had a family,” she paused, and kissed my cheek, “and it was my fault. I should’ve let him know, that I was his.”

 

She began walking toward the exit. She looked over her shoulder, “I didn’t want you thinking that too.”

 

I stared at her shocked. 16 years of my life, and the first time I hear about my father, or my mothers feelings is after she see’s me naked.

 

“I am going to be late for work!” she yelled, “I have to go!”  
I slipped on the jacket, and watched her climb down the stairs.   
“Mom!” I yelled quickly.  
She peeked up at me from the floor.  
“I know I have a family. You know that right?”   
She grinned, “Yes. I do.”

She turned and walked to the front door. She stopped at the door, and said, “You’re late for school. Better hurry.”  
I smirked. That’s my mom.


End file.
